Del Sig Distraction
by Habit
Summary: AU! Our fav pink haired genius is back and in college! As part of a co-ed fraternity no less. What happens when she and others sneak into the school for a little revenge? It's up to her to distract the guard...can she pull it off? MA! This is for Kallou.


**A/N: Okay, not going to lie...the closer the end of this quarter gets, the more i start writing fics like this...-.-"...anyways, I'm going to dedicate this to Kallou, mainly bcuz I told I told her about it and she was curious and because I actually picked it back up because of her. So you can thank her. Now I have to finish my school shit. Later! P.S. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, I would pay off all my debt and all my parent's debt...but since I'm not that L33T, I can't...ohs wells.  
**

* * *

"Shhh, if you're not quiet, we'll be caught." Whispered a soft, feminine voice from the darkened hallway. Several figures were creeping around the abandoned halls of the school at almost midnight. What they were after, no one knew, but they were eager to find something.

"Oh sure, like you wouldn't just _love_ to be caught by your wet dream security guard. Ino told us all about your little fantasy in the middle of class when he pulled Hinata's stalker out of class. No one even knew that guy didn't have class with us, but that guard seemed to. He's too smart for his own good." Grumbled a young man hidden in shadow. His words were laced with anger and jealousy, making the girls present giggle…except one.

"Well I'd rather be having fantasies about the security guard than the Chemistry teacher any day, Sas_gay_." The girl bit back angrily. There were several snickers, one grunt, and a hiss.

"If you weren't part of our Co-ed, Sakura, I'd be kicking your ass right about now." He hissed at her and there were several other snickers, this time even the more stoic figures were chuckling.

"This is the only college in the country that supports the Delta Sigma Chi co-ed fraternity, so unless you want to get thrown out, Sas_gay_, you'll keep your hands off the other members. Think of this as your official welcome to Del Sig." the deep voice was unmistakable…it was their senior member, Neji. He'd taken over as Del Sig's leader when the previous leader, Genma, had graduated. He'd been doing this for almost two years now.

There was a scoff as Sasuke stopped and regarded the two. "That's why I said if she _wasn't_ a Del Sig I'd kick her ass." Neji just crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Sasuke. The two had just gotten into a good bout of glares when a noise startled them all. Two females grabbed the two young men who were by now standing out in the middle of the hall in plain sight. One hissed at the senior leader, Neji.

"You dolt! If we're caught then we're in serious shit. I'm not risking my scholarship here over Sasuke's initiation. I'm heading back and I suggest you all do the same and decide on something different to initiate Sasuke." This soft female voice had a hard undertone to it. The second female nodded and went to follow the first out. It was then that a hand on them caught their attention.

"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for Alpha Psi Lam ruining our social the other night. Have you both forgotten what they did?" this third soft female voice was gentle, but you could hear the note of anger when mentioning their biggest rivals on campus. Alpha Psi Lambda was another Co-ed fraternity, but they were mean. They ruined other Co-ed fraternities' events in order to try and push other Co-eds out. They wanted to rule the school, but that job was currently taken by the Del Sigs, and they weren't going to relinquish that hold easily.

Which is why when Del Sig hosted their annual Chi Ball, the Alpha Psi Lams had crashed it. Which is what had led the upper echelons of Del Sig into the school at nearly midnight on this night. It was common knowledge that the Alpha Psi Lams took great pride in their billboard…and the Del Sigs were going to sabotage it. They were all sneaking towards where the bulletins were when a noise caught their attention. They all looked up, almost at the same time, and noticed a flashlight bobbing. They gasped and looked at one another in panic. It was Sakura, the third most prominent member, that saved the day.

"You guys get the bulletin. I'll distract the guard. If I'm lucky, it'll be the brunette that's perverted. He's easily distracted." The others nodded and quickly slipped into an outcropping. Sakura crept towards the light and when she was almost on top of it, she looked back at her friends, who were peeking around the outcropping. She made a motion with her hand and their heads disappeared. She looked around the corner and her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't the brunette, or even the blonde…it was the red head…her fantasy guard.

Making a quick decision, and acting slightly on her fantasy, she slipped around the side of the wall and waited for him to discover her. When his flashlight landed on her feet, she noticed him stop. The light slowly moved from her dainty little black sandals up her long smooth legs, and she noticed it hesitate on her hips. She was in a pair of tight fitting jean shorts that hugged her in all the right places. She noticed that the light moved even slower as it moved up her stomach. Quickly, and covertly, she unbuttoned the three small heart shaped black buttons on her red lacy tank top. She could feel her cleavage spilling out and felt the heat that crept into her face as she blushed.

She watched his light travel up more, over her slim waist, up to her chest, where she noticed it stopped for a second, lingering overly much, and then lifted to her face. Her emerald eyes dilated to pinpoints when he shined the light directly in her face. Her long pale pink hair was unmistakable. She didn't flinch, even with the light nearly blinding her. She could see his outline, faintly, from behind that flashlight. His tall, muscular body was thin and chiseled and her greatest wet dream. She bit her lip as she regarded him, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light, until he suddenly shined the light above her head, illuminating the hallway slightly. Her eyes slowly started adjusting and by the time she could see again, she noticed that he was closer to her.

She gasped and groaned, rubbing her back against the wall. She could see him standing there, watching her, and her fantasy suddenly came back to her. She could just imagine him walking up to her, pinning her against the wall, nipping her neck and cleavage lovingly, and then driving into her mercilessly. She blushed more for having just seen her fantasy behind her eyelids when the man of her fantasies was standing right in front of her. He seemed to notice, because she saw his nostrils flaring as he took a step closer to her.

She watched as he suddenly stepped up to her and then shut off his light. He was standing so close to her it was almost dangerous. Her breathing hitched when he leaned down close to her and she felt his warm breath on the side of her face. When he spoke, his voice was like warm brandy on her raw nerves…potent and burning. "What are you doing in this building so late at night?" she shivered as arousal crept up her spine. She bit the nail on her forefinger and looked at him playfully.

"Waiting for you." She replied huskily. She noticed, again, how his nostrils flared and he suddenly stepped even closer to her. She gasped and her gaze fell on his hands, wishing they were on her body. She noticed he decided to ask her more questions as she squirmed under his gaze.

"How did you get in here?" his voice was low and seductive. She smiled at him playfully.

"I've been waiting a _long time_ to see you, Mr. Sexy Guard." She teased and rubbed back against the wall again. She noticed his almost inaudible gasp and she moaned, closing her eyes. She reached up and ran her hands over her stomach teasingly and watched his eyes flare with interest. She smiled at him. "You see…ever since I stayed late for one of the socials, and met you, I've been having these nonstop fantasies about you." She noticed his eyes widen slightly and she smiled wickedly.

"Want to know what kind of fantasies I've been having about you?" she whispered as she leaned forward and licked the side of his face. He was so close that she did it easily. She smiled when she noticed him shiver. A noise made her look over her shoulder, as did he. They saw nothing, but she knew what it was. However, she played it off. "Uh oh…must be the other guard. He catches me and I'm in trouble." She pouted with him. She noticed him arch his brow and then he was grabbing her hand, leading her away. She smiled as he led her to the security office. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the other Del Sigs sneaking out with the Alpha Psi Lams' board.

With that taken care of, she could now enjoy her fantasy. She pulled out her phone with her other hand and sent her best friend, Hinata, a text. 'Will be home late. Don't wait up. ^_~.' She giggled and pressed herself up against the back of her fantasy guard. He led her to the office and then shut and locked the door. He turned off his radio, put his utility belt down, and then turned to her, fire burning in his eyes. She giggled and put the table between them, giggling playfully.

She noticed his nostrils flare again and she smiled coyly. He stalked her around the table and she moved in tandem away from him. She giggled when he growled and put his hands on the table, giving her a hot look. "Come here." He demanded. She smiled indulgently and slowly walked over to him, her fingers trailing over the surface of the table. She noticed his eyes focus on her fingers as she walked over to him. She smiled again, reaching forward and running those same hands along the belt of his uniform.

She tugged the belt playfully and made a mewling noise. Her front was now pressed to his and she licked her lips, drawing his attention there. When she could take it no more, she ran her hands up his chest and to the back of his neck. Kneading gently, she encouraged him to bend down and kiss her. And oh what a kiss it was! She was in heaven as soon as their lips touched. Just as she'd predicted, he tasted orgasmic. She could taste the tea he'd drank earlier and also a hint of mint. She moaned and pressed herself tighter against him.

She didn't even really think much after kissing him. It was more instinct than anything else. She just leaned back against the nearest wall, hiking her leg up around his waist and rubbing eagerly. She gasped out in surprise when she felt his hands on her rear, hoisting her up, her legs around his waist. She broke the kiss and stared down at him, panting. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair. Shifting slightly, she started trying to rid him of his uniform. He, however, merely shifted his clothing for easy access.

He pressed her more fully into the wall and stared into her eyes as he slowly started maneuvering her shorts off. He finally shifted her until they were hanging off one leg and his hands were caressing her through her coral colored thong. She moaned and kissed him passionately, her excitement building. She reached up and cupped her own breasts, drawing his attention there. She pressed them together, her cleavage nearly spilling out. She noticed his eyes dilate and then his hands were pushing hers away, her body being held up by his hips. He buried his face in her cleavage, his tongue making little wet trails as he savored her.

She almost yelped when he ripped her shirt off, literally ripping it. She was breathless at how eager for her he was. She sighed and leaned back against the wall as he kneaded her breasts, lightly pinching the nipples before giving them little licks. She groaned at his gentle treatment, so unlike the stoic guard she sometimes caught sight of during the day. When she could take it no more, she arched against him, begging. "Please…" she whispered. She noticed his hot jade eyes look at her and she shivered in arousal.

For a second, she thought he was going to make her tell him what she wanted. But his hand slowly made its way to his pants and she gasped at the sound of his button snapping. She heard the hiss of his zipper, and then she felt him sliding against her. Her eyes widened as the broad head of his erection pressed against her opening. She'd not been expecting him to be packing such a large-she gasped as he drove it up into her. Her eyes were wide at his impossibly large size inside her. She arched back against the wall with a slight yelp and held onto him for dear life.

She looked up at him as he pressed her more tightly against the wall. She could see the utter rapture on his face. He was completely sheathed inside her and he was definitely enjoying it, if the crimson blush on his face was any indication. His eyes were closed, his hands on her bottom, keeping her held up. He shifted and she gasped, her muscles spasming. She felt him pull her leg up so that it was over his shoulder, while the other was still at his waist. She gasped at the odd angle and then accidentally smashed her head against the wall. Good thing it was only plaster. She gasped as he rolled his hips against her expertly. She was panting now, her breaths coming out as almost breathless little sighs.

He buried his face in her neck, nuzzling. He continued to thrust, slowly pulling her other leg so it was over his shoulder as well. He now had her completely at his mercy, not to mention a new angle. She held onto him for dear life as he pounded into her against the wall, his grunts and groans of pleasure a testament to how much he was enjoying this. She could feel her muscles twitching, could feel the coil inside her beginning to wind tighter and tighter. She knew it wouldn't be long until she was drowning in her own pleasure.

She blushed when she felt him biting on her neck and chest. She knew there'd be bruising later, but right now, she was so aroused she didn't care. His little love bites only added to her pleasure. When the coil snapped, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a little. She was about to scream insanely loud when he pressed his lips against her, muffling it. Her hands caught his red hair and held him to her tightly, her fingers twitching with each spasm that wracked her body. She was whimpering against his lips when he finally succumbed to his own pleasure, his sharp teeth nipping her lip as his warmth filled her.

Her eyes were still fluttering when she felt him gather her close and walk over to the only couch in the room. He sat, her in his lap, and nuzzled her as small spasms still rocked their frames. He sat there, on the couch, still inside her. Her legs were now on either side of his hips as he held her to him on the couch. She was leaning limply against him, her energy gone. She could hear him panting in her ear, but she was so tired she just leaned against him, her eyes closed. She heard him murmur something and then she felt him pull out of her. She whimpered in protest as he laid her on the couch and then fixed his clothing. She fell asleep on his couch, curled up under a blanket he covered her with. She vaguely noticed him shoving something in his pocket before he was kind enough to clean her up and cover her up.

* * *

When Sakura finally opened her eyes later, it was to see curious jade ones. She almost screamed until she remembered she'd had mind-blowing erotic sex with her fantasy guard. She blushed as she stared into those eyes. She sat up slightly and moaned at the delicious soreness of her body. She arched one well maintained brow at him. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time, don't you?" she teased him. She noticed him smirk and then hold something up. She gasped as she realized it was her thong.

"I'll just keep these as a reminder." He said in a gentle voice. She turned an even deeper red and just stared at him. He chuckled and slipped the scrap of fabric into his pocket, his hooded eyes never leaving her. She sat up, the blanket spilling off her form. She noticed she was in a cadet shirt and…boxer shorts? She looked up at him, confused. Just what time was it? He chuckled and shook his head.

"You're wearing some of my clothes I leave here when I end up being too tired to go back to my apartment. I felt bad for ripping yours." He said and she looked over to see her shirt in the trash, shredded, and her shorts…well, they'd seen better days too. She shook her head and giggled slightly as she looked up at him. She arched a brow at his look.

"What?" he crossed his arms over his chest and regarded her.

"It's three in the morning…I found you wandering the school around midnight. What were you doing there?" she blushed as her eyes subconsciously traced over his body. She bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"You _really_ want to know?" she asked as she got up and walked over to him. He arched a brow as she ran her hands up his chest. She could feel him reacting to her and she bit her lip again, this time licking her lips. He nodded, trying to keep a scowl on his face. She leaned in and whispered to him.

"I came to the school tonight because I've been having erotically hot wet dreams about you and I was so frustrated I finally decided to do something about it." She purred in his ear. She felt him shiver and she smirked. He sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, well, my shift is over, so I'll take you home." She smirked at him suggestively and he shook his head with a chuckle.

"I meant back to your house. Here, put this on." He handed her a lightweight security jacket. She smiled at him and put it on and let him walk her out of the office. He then took her to his car, which was an older model SUV. She didn't pay attention to that…just to the fact that she was in his clothes, in his car, and he was taking her back to her house. She arched a brow at that…she was going to have to find a way to make him stay.

They had gotten back to the large house that was the Delta Sigma Chi house and he arched a brow at her. She arched one back. "A Co-ed fraternity?" he asked in a skeptical tone. She arched her brow…was that jealousy in his voice? She smirked and crooked her finger at him. He arched a brow back and leaned over so she could say whatever it was she was going to say.

"It might be co-ed, but each person gets their own room. Mine's the only one on the ground floor." She winked at him and started to get out when she felt him grab her wrist. She looked back at him to see his face was serious.

"You realize what you're offering me?" he asked in a quiet voice. She smiled at him and nodded.

"My heart." Was all she said before she walked away. She heard the other door slam and the alarm set before she was swept off her feet and into the house. She smiled. This was going to be the beginning of something wonderful.


End file.
